LCPD: First Response
LCPD: First Response is a game developed by ZK Studios and Rockstar New England, based off the original mod of the same name for Grand Theft Auto IV. Not only is this game a port to other gaming platforms, it is an official game for the mod and consists of upgraded software to make the game better looking and be able to run smoothly. It was released for PC, Xbox One, and PS4. Setting The game is set in Liberty City in the Grand Theft Auto universe. Due to the updated technology compared to when GTA IV was released, this version of Liberty City makes the city more identical to its real counterpart, New York City, and each island significantly larger. This not only gives a more in-depth look at Liberty City, but adds more content to the game, as using an updated version of the GTA IV map would just be plain boring. Gameplay The basic idea of the game is that the player is a police officer in Liberty City, a fictional city in the Grand Theft Auto universe based off New York City. There is no real objective other than to simulate an actual police officer's job, but in a video game. Players are given the ability to switch their point of view as well. Upon starting the game, the player will always have to go through a tutorial (this can also be accessed at any point in the game via the menus). This tutorial basically shows them the mechanics of the game, how it's supposed to be played, and how to deal with certain situations (not all situations are covered, as there are many unique types in the game). This tutorial only teaches how to play the game on a basic level, as the player will need to learn most other things on their own or from other characters in the game. After completing the tutorial, the player is allowed to roam where they wish around Liberty City. They will have to be able to patrol the city and enforce the law while keeping a safe and enjoyable environment. As a police officer, the player is required to also follow laws. This includes, but is not limited to, driving like a normal person, not killing people, not causing random ruckus, and so on. If they are caught doing so by other police officers, they will be arrested and briefly taken to jail. Types of Situations These are some of the situations that the player may encounter while around the city. There are probably around 200 unique situations that may occur, though randomly. This list does not include minor law infractions such as speeding. The worst situations will most likely be large-scale heists, such as bank robberies (though it's usually SWAT teams that will be dispatched). *Robbing a store *Murder *Suicidal subject *Drunk driver *Car jacking *Gang fight *Terrorist *Kidnapping Alternatively, the player may be required to monitor or patrol specific events. For example, they may be given a job to stand guard as a bouncer at a club, to make sure that no one causes any ruckus, or they may have to set up a checkpoint along the highway to check cars for a kidnapped victim. These are the only times in which the player has to really follow a legitimate set of rules. Complex AI The AI police officers are complex in the sense that they are not just your average AI. Once you are a high enough rank, you may recruit a partner or even be able to form squads. These men and women you work with will not be your faceless cookie cutter NPCs that die when shot in the foot. They will have legitimate backgrounds that will make them appeal to the player more and maybe even have them form a bond between players. Let's give an example, shall we? You finally get your first partner and you're driving down Star Junction. It gets awkwardly quiet, so you decide to strike up conversation. You find out that he's also pretty new at this kind of thing. You find out that he's married.... to another guy. So he's gay. That's great. Good for them. You find out that he likes to play video games as well. He says he even has game ideas in his head and puts them on some lame website called Hickeya. That's totally lame, right? The point is, the NPCs you directly work with will have their own backgrounds and stories, which could potentially make them more interesting as characters and not just some random NPCs you fight crime with. Some characters you might work with until the end of your career (just an exaggeration, as there is no end, technically) if they manage to survive. Jail Time If the player is caught doing certain things that they shouldn't be, they will briefly be taken to jail. This "brief" time lapse is actually about a week in GTA time, though it's just a cutscene that's a few seconds long for the players. Jail time does not really affect the player's character, other than the fact that they will lose all experience they previously gained towards the next rank. Death If the player happens to die while on patrol, they will respawn at the nearest hospital, like in any other Grand Theft Auto game. The only drawback to dying is that some experience points going toward the next rank will be lost and if the player was in a situation, the situation would be considered a Failure. Singleplayer LCPD: First Response takes place before the events of Grand Theft Auto IV. This can obviously be pointed out as Francis McReary is the police chief as well as the player's boss. Basically put, the player is essentially a rookie who recently joined the ranks of the LCPD. As time goes on, they make their way through the ranks as they gain more experience and put the bad guys away. Eventually, the player will even be able to assemble and lead their own squadrons. There is no end to the singleplayer, though the player can attain the highest rank, which allows them to form and lead squadrons. If they are bored, the player is allowed to create multiple save slots and play through the game multiple times. Character Customization The player's character is their own person in the Grand Theft Auto universe. Similar to character creation in GTA Online, the player will be able to customize the appearance, personality, and name of their own police officer. Players will be able to use their created officers in multiplayer as well. Skills are also important to the creation of a character. Like with GTA Online characters, a player's officer will be given a skill set. Some skills will be better than others, depending on the officer. Skills will also sort of affect an officer's performance. For example, if they have a high shooting skill, they would most likely excel in combat against armed criminals, or if they have a high driving skill, they would most likely prefer intense city-wide chases. Skills also increase if the player does related activities (i.e. driving skill increase if they drive a lot). These are the available skills: *Stamina (includes running, biking, swimming, etc.) *Strength (includes hand to hand combat, working out, etc.) *Shooting (includes using firearms) *Driving (includes operating vehicles) *Flying (includes operating vehicles that fly) *Charisma (includes being able to successfully talk to criminals) *Intelligence (includes plan creation, perception, general know-how, etc.) Multiplayer Multiplayer in LCPD: First Response is divided into two sections, Cooperative and Competitive. Cooperative is basically free roam and the players will fight crime together. Lobbies can be either public or private, depending on what the players want. Competitive focuses on the criminals vs. cops aspect. They are usually game modes where the criminals are attempting to complete a certain objective and the police is there to try and stop them. Game modes include: *Cops 'n' Crooks - Police officers try to eliminate the criminal boss, while the boss tries to get away with the protection of his men. *Showdown - Team Deathmatch between police officers and criminals in certain areas of the map. *Heist - Criminals rob a bank and try to escape while officers try to stop them. *Fast & Furious - Need for Speed-style pursuits between criminals and police. *Hide 'n' Seek - Police officers try to find criminals scattered around an area. Category:LCPD: First Response Category:ZKingston